Freestyle
by 2queens1prince
Summary: A one shot based on a Tumblr prompt about a possible pregnancy scare.


AN: This is an Tumblr prompt from hardmuffinponycowboy.

Possible story: Stevie and Dmitre have a wild night and she thinks she's pregnant, takes test in parents bathroom, Henry comes in and sees the box and thinks it's Elizabeth…

Statement of fact: I hate the character of Dmitri. I just do. So I could write a Stevie/Dmitri anything, but I happily changed the main characters and gave it my own spin. I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are much appreciated.

Jason McCord's phone was suddenly going crazy, the ding of an incoming text coming one after the other. Jason let a groan fall from his mouth. He was laying across his bed, mindlessly playing a video game, trying to pass the time.

He was grounded for the foreseeable future. Due to a completely random bombing on his mother's trip to Montreal, his mom had walked in on him and his girlfriend, Piper, about to have sex. The pair were flown home where he sat until his parents could combine their wrath and ruin his life for eternity, or four months as the case may be.

Then, to pour salt in the wound, Piper broke up with him a few days after they returned home. It had been three weeks since his "poor life choice" as his mother put it. Jason let out a sharp laugh. "If she only knew. She didn't even catch the poor life choice," he muttered.

He finally picked up the phone and stared at it, disbelieving. Rolling off the bed, he headed downstairs and opened the front door to see Piper standing there, blocked by the remaining DS detail that was constantly at his home. "What do you want?" he asked.

"I need to talk to you," Piper implored, he voice cracking a little, like she may cry.

He sighed. "It's alright. Thanks guys," he said to the detail as they stepped aside.

"Is anyone home?" she asked as they stepped inside.

Jason shook his head and pushed the door shut. "You have a lot of nerve showing up-"

"I'm late," she said cutting him off.

"Late for what?" he asked.

"My period Jase. I'm 5 days late," Piper said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh shit!" he whispered, the air leaving his lungs forcibly.

"You're telling me," Piper slid miserably into the chair in the living room.

"Does anyone know that we-?" Jason didn't finish the statement.

Piper shook her head. "No one knows about the first time. They only know what was about to go on when your mom came into my room." She grew quiet.

"How could that have happened? We used protection." Jason was pacing in front of the couch.

"I don't know. I'm just late and I thought at first it was just the stress of all this or whatever, but it still hasn't happened." Piper buried her face in her hands and started crying.

Jason stopped and looked at her. "Hey, it'll be okay. Really. I promise." Jason knelt down in front of her. "I don't know what's going to happen, we'll figure it out." He wrapped his arms around her protectively. "Have you taken a test yet?"

Piper shook her head and wiped the tears from her eyes. "No, but I bought one," she said, pulling it from her coat pocket.

"Alright then, that's where we should start, right?" He took the box from her and flipped it over like he might read the excessive amount of small print on the back, but instead said, "This will tell us for sure?"

"I suppose so. I've never done this before." Piper shrugged.

Jason glanced at his phone. "Ali or Stevie could show up any minute. Let's go upstairs. You can use Mom and Dad's bathroom. No one will come up there. Dad won't be home for an hour and Mom will be later than that."

Piper nodded and quietly rose. Jason took her by the hand and led her upstairs. Together they read the package directions and she disappeared into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She returned a couple minutes later carrying the plastic stick.

"Let's wait in my room." he said, threading his fingers through hers and leading her there. She sat at his desk and he on the end of the the bed waiting for the 3 minutes to pass.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Piper murmured. Jason quickly moved to trash can from the end of his desk to the spot between her feet. "Thanks. I think it's just nervousness though."

Jason's phone beeped, signaling the end of the 3 minutes. "Okay. One line is not and two lines is, right?"

"Yeah. Ready?" Piper nodded and Jason knelt on the floor between her knees and reached over to pull the test off the desk.

He flipped it over and they smiled at each other and then laughed. "I've never been so happy to see a single line," she said.

"Me either," Jason said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "So that's it? Do I just assume that you are not pregnant? What if you still don't start your period."

"Then I'll tell my mom and she can take me to the doctor to see if something is really wrong. I'm still going with stress."

"Let me know. I mean we aren't dating anymore, but I do care about you. If something's going on, I'd like to know.*

Piper nodded and rose. "I can see myself out." She started out the door and turned back to Jason. "You know, I really wasn't sure what I would get showing up on your doorstep. I wouldn't want a baby right now, but if that happened, I'd want it to be yours. Thanks for not flipping out on me."

"Hey just so we're clear, I was totally flipping out, but I wouldn't flip out on you. I was there just as much as you were."

She gave him a soft smile and stepped out into the hall. He listened as she went down the steps and out the front door. Once she was gone, Jason finally let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. He lay on his bed staring at the ceiling for quite a while before rolling over and picking up his game controller.

Elizabeth was exhausted. She stood in front of the sink, washing her makeup off, thankful it wasn't quite 10 o'clock and she stood a good chance of getting a decent night's sleep. Opening the vanity drawer, she pulled her toothbrush and a new box of toothpaste out. She quickly opened the box and reached around the half wall that separated the vanity from the toilet and dropped the box into the small trash can that was there. The box fell out onto the floor.

Elizabeth glanced over and rolled her eyes. She loved the cleaning service they used. Sonya did a wonderful job keeping everything looking reasonably presentable. A housekeeper was something they had never had prior to her being Secretary of State. She loved the twice a month cleanings, but if she had one complaint, it would be that Sonya never fully opened a trash bag. She only opened the bag just enough to fit around the top of the wastebasket. Elizabeth pondered this while she brushed her teeth and when finished, she bent over to pick up the toothpaste box and fix the trash bag.

Elizabeth didn't quite make it to fixing the trash bag because she got distracted by the pregnancy test box laying on top. She stood and studied it for a moment trying to figure out how exactly that might have appeared in her bathroom trash. "Henry?"

"Yeah babe," came the reply. She moved to stand in the doorway so she could see him. He was sitting in bed reading. He looked up at her. "What?" he said, when their eyes met. His demeanor changed instantaneously. He saw the concern behind those blue eyes.

"Do you have any reasonable explanation as to why this was in our bathroom trash?" she asked, tossing the box the few feet. He caught it and flipped it over.

"Oh. Um, no." Henry looked up at her. "Who do you?" He didn't finish the thought because he knew she had it too.

"Well, we can narrow it down pretty quick." She stepped around the end of the bed, and picked up the house phone, pushed three buttons and waited a moment. "Hi. Ted? How did you get stuck pulling an overnight shift? Oh, well I hope she gets to feeling better. Uh huh. Anyway, I was wondering if you could check the log book and tell me who was here at the house today. Yeah, thanks. Have a good night Ted.". Elizabeth placed the phone back back in the cradle and flopped down on the bed.

Henry's hand was immediately at her back. "Well?" he asked.

"Sonya was here from 9-1, Jason got home from school at 3:30 and Piper was here from 4-4:40."

"Oh," Henry exhaled. "Jason seemed fine tonight, other than his usual dig about unfair grounding. But there was no mention of his broken heart or the evil of love." Henry placed his hand on Elizabeth's shoulder and turned her. "Do you think?"

"I think we're about to find out," she said pulling herself to stand. She rounded the end of the bed. "You're coming, aren't you?"

Henry rolled out of the bed and tugged on a t-shirt. "Right behind you."

Elizabeth knocked softly on Jason's door. "Yeah?" was the response.

"Can I come in?" she asked. She was unsure why she asked, as she was planning to anyway, but a positive response came and she opened the door. Jason was laid out on his bed playing a game "Hey Jase. I'd like to ask you about something."

"Sure. What?" Jason's response was a little short but he paused the game and dropped the controller on the bed and sat up. She saw his compliance as a good thing and let his tone of voice go.

"Your mom found something and we thought you could offer some insight as to why it was here," Henry said moving in behind Elizabeth as she sat down next to Jason and handed him the box.

"Oh." Jason paused a moment. "She's not. I mean Piper isn't if that's what you're concerned about."

"But you thought she might be, or at least she thought she might be,". Elizabeth said slowly.

"Yeah."

"And you had reason to believe that she could be?" Elizabeth asked. He nodded. "Oh-kay. When did you manage to pull that off? We kept pretty good tabs on you after your attempt."

"We already had, um, a technical round earlier in the day. You caught the freestyle."

Henry snickered and she threw and elbow into his thigh and bit her own lip so as not to laugh out loud in spite of the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Jason continued, "You thought it was the first time, so we just let you believe that, but she is late and she was freaking out and she came here to find out, and she's not."

"How late is late?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"Five days. She said if she didn't start soon, she would tell her mom so she could go to the doctor to see if something is wrong."

"Okay." Elizabeth murmured. "That's good."

"Jason?" Jason turned his attention to Henry for the first time. "How did you feel about that?"

"I was surprised and scared, but then relieved and then sad all over again because she came when she wanted something from me, but then just left again, and I'm still in the same boat."

"What about with Piper? Were you understanding? Because this was a close call, but it wasn't her fault." Henry stated.

"Yeah, I think so. She thanked me for not flipping out, so i guess she didn't think I was a jerk or anything."

"Just to be clear, you aren't completely out of the woods yet," Elizabeth said.

Jason's eyes went wide. "What do you mean?"

"I mean she could still be pregnant. Five days isn't always a long enough time for over the counter test to pick up the pregnancy hormones, especially since she didn't take the test first thing in the morning when hormones are more concentrated. I'm not saying she is, I'm saying that getting a negative on a pregnancy test isn't a guarantee."

"Alright," Jason scrubbed his face with his hand. "So what do I do?"

"Wait a couple days and check in on her, maybe?" Henry said, looking to Elizabeth for agreement.

"That sounds fine, but it will probably be a long couple of days." Jason nodded solemnly. "Listen, you are the third child and I'd like to think I'm older and wiser, but it's more likely that I'm tired. I hope you've come to the conclusion that sex-"

""Kills?" Jason said, with a glint in his eye.

"Okay, shut up. Not my best parenting moment, but sex does have real world consequences. I hope you have come to a greater understanding of that."

"Yeah. I get it. I think I'm going to text her now and let her know what you said. I don't think she knows that the test could be wrong."

"Not wrong, just maybe not sensitive enough," Elizabeth said.

Jason nodded his understanding. "I, um, well, thank you for not yelling at me and flipping out. I already have done a lot of that to myself."

"Oh, buddy, there's lot of flipping out and yelling on the inside," Henry said, "But like your mom said, we're tired."

"But also wise enough to know that a reaction like that isn't going to be helpful. It will only cause hard feelings. If this is the reality, then there are lot of decisions to be made, but for tonight, we don't know, so we are going to leave it alone and try to get some sleep." She reached out and hugged him.

Henry reached out and squeezed his shoulder. "Are you good?" he asked.

"Good is a stretch," Jason said. "I have no plans to sleep any night until I know for sure."

"That's the best answer you could give. I'm glad to know you are taking this seriously. We'll see you in the morning." Elizabeth stood and they made their way back to their own bedroom. Each walked to their respective side, flipped the covers back and flopped down next to each other.

"What are the chances that she's pregnant?" Henry asked.

"I'd say about 80% no, but Jason doesn't need to know that. A sleepless night won't hurt him. Do you think they used protection?" Elizabeth asked.

"I really thought about asking, but if he gave the wrong answer, I didn't think the yelling could be contained," Henry answered honestly.

"Yeah," she sighed and rolled over toward the edge of the bed.

Henry leaned up on an elbow, putting his hand on Elizabeth's hip, pulling her back over. "Are you okay?"

"I was totally okay embracing the idea of grandmotherhood when it could've been Stevie and Jareth having a baby. But Jason and Piper? That makes my stomach turn inside out. They're 16."

"Um hmm, but the chances aren't great. No worries tonight. This was your night to get some good rest. Let's go to sleep." Henry reached across her, pulling her over to face him. "Goodnight babe," he said, kissing her gently.

"Goodnight," she whispered back.

It had been quiet for a few minutes when Elizabeth started giggling. "What?" Henry wanted to know.

"Freestyle? Oh my God," she said, her giggle now completely out of control.

"I thought it was clever, the fact that it was Jason notwithstanding," Henry commented half shrugging.

"Of course you did. You both have the same dorky sense of humor," Elizabeth said, gasping for air, still laughing. "Oh, gosh. That was funny." Finally calming down a bit, she wiped the tears that had accumulated at the corners of her eyes.

"Are you finished?" Henry asked, feigning seriousness.

"You know I love you and your freestyle skills."

"That's more like it," he said, kissing her once again. Now, really, go to sleep."

She snuggled into his side and kissed his cheek, falling asleep within just a couple minutes.

Two days later, Jason came home from school and Henry was at his desk working. "Hey Dad. I just wanted to let you know that everything is okay with Piper. Well, at least as far as her visit the other day." Jason's shoulders slumped and he looked melancholy.

"That's good. Right?'. Henry asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, definitely." Jason said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"But?"

"I guess I'm still just upset about how the whole thing went down. I loved her Dad, and she didn't love me, or at least not the same way."

"That happens a lot until you find the right person and you aren't going to know until you've put yourself in the middle of it. Love's hard Jase, but when you find the right one, it's worth it. Hang in there. You're young. There's lots of time for heartbreak before you find the right one."

"That's the most uninspiring advice ever Dad. Thanks a lot." Jason said.

Jason trudged up the stairs. Only three more months of house arrest and then he could put himself out there to get hurt again. Staying grounded was sounding better all the time.


End file.
